


A Moment of Peace

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Ruby is oblivious, Weiss suffers, Yang is hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Quiet moments aren't over-rated. Even if RWBY doesn't get them very often...Takes place between volumes 1 and 2. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	A Moment of Peace

_And didn't she look almighty fetching, in that calico dress of hers? Marshall didn't know if they made use of dance cards on this end of the frontier, but he reckoned he ought to find out. It wasn't proper for a bachelor like himself- especially a stranger - especially a stranger wearing a piece - to just go up and start making conversation with a lady. Marshall had been out on the frontier long enough for his eyes to sport a perpetual squint, and his skin to grow leathery, but he remembered the rules of proper society well enough. He just didn't much care to observe them, when there was nothing to be gained by their florid whimsies._

  
_But a lady like Miss Eliza - she deserved all the old fashioned courtesies he could muster. They may be out of style by now, but-_

* * *

  
"Yang? You free?"

  
She used the dust cover to mark her place, and leaned over in her bunk, looking at Blake in the bunk below. Yang had done this often enough that upside-down Blake registered as normal. "Sure. What is it?"

  
Blake had three books on the bed in front of her, all closed. "Trying to decide what book to start next."

  
She couldn't read the titles like this. Yang rolled out of bed, landing in a crouch, and peered at the books Blake had out. _Abigail Angelrazor & the Golden Crutch, The Slave of Duty: or, a Traitor to Her Station,_ and _Nine Wontons, Five Virtues, and the Whore._ The cover art wasn't exactly helpful. The first one just had weird, _almost_ -recognizable designs on it. The second had an old-fashioned sailing ship. And the last one was just bands of tan, light blue, and red.

  
Yang sat on the edge of the bed. "The Angelrazor books are pretty good. They're action-archaeology, but the early books have a sort of a mystery feel. Later on, that's just sort of replaced by smut, which is why I stopped reading them."

  
"...You love smut, Yang. "

  
"Yeah, but I don't have _exactly_ the same kinks as the writer, and she's obviously writing _for_ those kinks-"

  
"Oh." Blake pulled her legs up, hooking a hand around her ankles.

  
"But the first four, five? book are good. You can should get a good feel for whether you'll enjoy the smuttier ones, based on those. She isn't shy about her kinks."

  
"What about the other two?"

  
Yang shrugged in Blake's direction. "I think I've of heard of _The Slave of Duty_. Some kind of period piece on a naval ship?"

  
"That's what the back says. I think it's going to be a tragedy of some kind, but I'm not sure." Leaning her head on Yang's shoulder, Blake added. "But it looked interesting."

  
Yang suddenly didn't know what to do with her hands. She _wanted_ to put her arm around Blake's waist, but that wouldn't work with Blake's head where it was, and she didn't want to make Blake move when she had just gotten comfortable, and her hair looked so soft and Yang wanted to just twine it between her fingers and-

  
Keeping her breathing normal, Yang left her hands where they were, on her knees. And managed to ask, in a mostly normal voice, "What about the last one?" Even if the first word came out half-strangled. It was just Blake! Why was her mind suddenly stuffed full all of the sudden?

  
"Smutty comedy, I think. There's a chance meeting over wontons with a wanton. Hilarity ensues."

  
_Relax. It's Blake. I don't have to be someone for her. I can just be Yang._

  
"Puns and smut? If you're not going to read it, I will."

  
"Didn't you just start that gunslinger romance?"

  
" _Marshal of Hearts_? Yeah, he just met The Lady. But they haven't talked yet."

  
"So if I want to read _Nine Wontons_ , I should do it now, before you steal it." She lifted her head to give Yang a smile.

  
Even if Yang had wanted to, she couldn't have resisted returning Blake's smile. They were infectious. And recurring - Yang would find herself smiling just when thinking of Blake's smile, even if she was no-where nearby. "Hey, Ruby's the one that you have to hunt down to get your books back. I can just let them fall out of my bed and join the pile."

  
Blake looked down. "I wonder if we can get another bookshelf. I think the book piles distress Weiss."

  
"Weiss can use a _little_ chaos in her life." Yang took a chance and snaked an arm around Blake's waist. "She's also distressed because she keeps barging in on us."

  
For a terrifying moment, Blake looked down at Yang's arm, and Yang thought she'd gone too far. It wasn't like they hadn't had this sort of contact before but - Yang didn't know what Blake was thinking. And the smallest things could stress Blake out, making her do her breathing trick, go unresponsive, just let whatever was happening happen. Yang started to pull her arm back, about to apologize.

  
Blake caught her arm, holding it in place. "Don't let go." She looked Yang in the eyes, her expression soft, on the verge of biting her lip. "...Maybe we should get out of bed. Weiss and Ruby will be back from class soon."

  
"Oh. Yeah." _Didn't want to give Weiss the wrong idea. Again._ Yang put her feet down, and stood up in an awkward, bent-over position, trying to keep hold of Blake. Blake shifted over, sliding off the bed and rising smoothly, putting both of her arms around Yang.

  
It wasn't like Yang wasn't used to getting hugs from Blake. But... there was usually a reason. Blake needing comfort from some spectre of her past, or after a long day, or when Cardin said something offensive in class, and Blake just sneaked a hand under the desk to hold onto Yang's hand with all the intensity of a hug.

  
But there didn't seem to be a reason this time.

  
Yang linked her arms around Blake's waist, and hugged her back. "You okay?" Sometimes, the best way to find out was just to ask.

  
"Yeah." Yang could feel her make a thumbs-up on her back. "I just thought - maybe I could get a hug when nothing's wrong."

  
She seemed about to say more, but didn't. Just pressed her hands into Yang's back, holding her.

  
Yang made herself stop, before she could over-analyze what Blake had said, and concentrated on the hug, closing her eyes. She tried to pour all of her good feelings - safety, security, hope, contentment, love - into her Aura, and let it wrap around Blake. Not replacing her own Aura, but mingling with it, alloying with it. Not making one bigger at a cost to the other, but adding depth to both. Two candles in the darkness, holding mirrors for each other in their probably waxy candle arms- Yang felt the metaphor escape from her and run away, chortling in wicked glee, dripping wax everywhere.

  
But the hug was still nice.

  
And right on cue, Yang heard the door open, and braced herself for an inevitable expression of Schneeian suffering.

  
Instead, there was a blast of rose petals, and Ruby ducked under Blake's arm and joined the hug. Yang shifted her arm to accommodate her. "Hi sis. How was class?"

  
"Sister hugs now, updates later."

  
Yang looked over at Blake. She smiled, and threw another thumbs-up on Yang's back. Closing her eyes again, Yang went back to concentrating on excellence in hug-giving. There was more technique here than anyone really thought about. Making sure the pressure was good - not too tight, like you were trying to squeeze their lungs out (especially important for Yang, whose muscle memory always wanted to switch to an actual bear hug) but not too loose either, because then it didn't feel secure. Too high was awkward, as was too low, but you had to share some space with their shoulders, and it got more complicated with a height difference, and Ruby was still only a munchkin...

  
And _there_ was the Schnee Sigh. Ruby turned her head back towards the door. "Come on, Weiss! Make this an official team RWBY hug!"

  
"Well, if it's a team-building activity... " Weiss set her books down, and joined the hug, between Blake and Ruby. It took a second for the hug energies to adjust, but they fell right back into place. A lovely four note Aura harmony.

  
"Aaaand-" Ruby patted Yang and Weiss on the back. "-break!"

  
Yang caught Blake's hand as the hug bloomed apart, giving it a tight squeeze, which Blake returned. They let go.

  
Ruby picked up her bookbag and started pulling papers out of it. "How is everyone doing on the essay for Oobleck? Because I could use a hand."


End file.
